Many individuals experience discomfort, e.g., lumbar discomfort, when sleeping or resting. The present invention features a back support and positioning pillow system. The system of the present invention can help provide support to the user's upper and lower back (e.g., cervical and lumbar spine areas), which may provide comfort to those areas. The system may help a user sleep better.